Petites romances
by Fairy Morgane
Summary: Recueil de plusieurs os, plus ou moins longs dans l'univers original et dans un univers alternatif et sur différents couples de Hunger Games qui me plaisent (mais j'ai surtout du Clato en réserve). Je met en T à cause des moments un peu suggestifs, question de sécurité on ne sait jamais. N'hésitez pas à venir lire.


Voilà voilà le premier os, que j'avais écrit à noël, bon en réalité il était assez différent à la bas mais je l'ai pas mal modifié. Sur un autre site j'y ai posté les deux versions ;) mais je préfères celle ci.

Gros bisous, bonne lecture et n'hésitez à commenter pour savoir si vous voulez voir les autres.

* * *

Ça fait trois jours que les cours ont été annulés à cause du temps. Mais comme je ne suis plus un gamin, impossible de sortir s'amuser dans les un mètre de neige qui encombre les routes.

Je suppose que c'est la rançon de la gloire. Lorsque l'on est capitaine de l'équipe de basket, et accessoirement l'homme le plus convoité du lycée, il y a des règles à suivre. A savoir faire la fête le week end, râler lorsqu'il neige, me foutre des études, boire du café, et sortir avec des pompom girls.

Personnellement, le week end, je préfère rester chez moi à jouer aux jeux vidéo ou regarder des films, faire une bataille de boules de neige par ce temps, écouter les cours et obtenir de bonnes notes. Je déteste le café, trop amer, et je préfère le chocolat chaud, avec de la chantilly et des marshmallows c'est délicieux. Et surtout je ne supporte pas les pompom girls.

Je suis sortie avec beaucoup d'entre elles et j'en ai assez. Elles se ressemblent toutes et sont fades pour moi. Leur caractère est des plus lassants et dire qu'elles osent se plaindre lorsque l'on rompt avec elle.

Pour moi la fille idéale doit avoir du caractère, serait même un peu arrogante avec un éclat de malice dans le regard. Quelqu'un qui se ficherait de ma popularité, quelqu'un pour qui je serais capable de faire des folies.

Cette fille existe, elle habite même juste à côté. Nos chambres sont en vis à vis. Je me souviens qu'enfants nous avions l'habitude de passer par les fenêtres pour rejoindre l'autre. J'ignore quand je suis tombé amoureux d'elle mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que c'est la seule qui ai réussi à me faire ressentir une telle chose.

Mais je la vois moins souvent depuis que je suis entrée au lycée. Beaucoup de choses nous ont éloignés à commencer par cette foutue popularité.

Parfois je l'entends encore frapper contre la fenêtre comme maintenant. Le bruit ne cesse pas. Je relève la tête et n'en crois pas mes yeux.

Clove est là contre ma fenêtre et me crie de lui ouvrir, je ne réfléchis pas vraiment et lui obéit. Elle entre alors, emmitouflée dans sa parka kaki, la capuche pleine de neige.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de passer par là ? M'exclamais-je. Tu aurais put tomber.

\- Bonjour Cato, oui moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. Me raille t-elle.

Je soupire, oui je suis amoureux d'elle mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'énerver quand elle fait des choses aussi inconscientes.

\- Sérieusement Clove, fais un peu plus attention, je te rappel que tes côtes ne sont pas tout à fait guéries depuis ta chute de skate. Dis je en me rallongeant sur mon lit.

Je l'entends grogner suivit d'un bruit de fermeture éclaire et de tissu froissé. Je sens le matelas s'affaisser légèrement puis un poids sur mon bas ventre, bon sang elle plaisante n'est-ce pas ?

Je rouvre les yeux et rencontre ses pupilles de chat. J'adore ses yeux. Elle a retirée son manteau et ses bottes. Elle porte un simple jean et un pull rayé. Le col est un peu large et lorsqu'elle se penche sur moi je peux voir la bretelle de son soutien gorge dépasser.

Ses longs cheveux noirs me caressent le visage, elle n'a aucune idée de ce que ces petits gestes anodins provoquent chez moi.

\- Et toi, si je me souviens bien avant t'étais le premier à te pointer chez moi par ce temps et de cette manière. Me fait elle dans un murmure.

Elle s'allonge sur moi et pose sa tête sur mon torse. Pitié faites qu'elle n'entende pas mon cœur faire un solo de batterie. N'a-t-elle pas conscience de l'effet qu'elle provoque sur moi ? Me fait elle trop confiance pour imaginer que je ne tente quoi que ce soit ? Ou ne me considère t-elle pas comme un homme ?

A choisir je préférerais la seconde option. La dernière me blesserait dans mon orgueil et la première…

\- Elle te manque ? Me demande t-elle.

\- Qui ?

\- Ton ex. Lâche t-elle.

\- Absolument pas. J'éclate de rire. Cette fille n'était pas très intéressante.

\- Pourquoi tu es sortie avec alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas, probablement parce qu'on était pareil tous les deux.

C'est bien sûr faux. Je sais exactement pourquoi je suis sortie avec elle. Elle était blonde, capitaine des pompom girls, avec un corps sublime et bien sûr populaire. Notre couple n'était qu'une façon stupide de montrer notre popularité.

Ce n'était pas désagréable de sortir avec elle. Si on oublie ses babillages incessants à propos de la mode, de son régime et de tout autres bêtises qu'elle pouvait me dire. Elle embrassait vraiment bien mais même pendant les moments où nous nous pelotions je ne ressentais pas grand-chose.

Bien sûr je suis un homme ce genre de chose provoque en moi une monté de testostérone mais mon cœur ne battait pas comme si j'étais dans des montagnes russes. Et fatigué de ces faux semblants, je l'ai quitté. Ça a choqué tout le monde, elle la première, nous étions si parfaits aux yeux de tous.

Clove se relève, à califourchon sur moi. Je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas me jeter sur ses lèvres, là, tout de suite.

\- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de superficiel Cato, je le sais, je te connais.

C'est rassurant de se dire qu'il y a au moins une personne dans ce monde qui sais qui vous êtes réellement.

\- Et si tu me disais ce que tu viens faire ici ? Je croise les bras derrière ma tête.

\- Est-ce qu'il faut une raison pour venir voir son meilleur ami de toujours ? Me demande t-elle dédaigneusement.

\- Annonce la couleur.

\- Bon ok, je veux faire une bataille de boules de neige. Comme quand on était gosses.

J'ouvre la bouche pour argumenter mais je vois bien qu'elle en a très envie, tout comme moi et la connaissant elle n'en démordra pas. Au point où j'en suis, au diable ma réputation. Je me relève, la faisant glisser sur mes genoux.

Je la soulève légèrement pour lui faire poser les pieds et sol et me dirige vers mon armoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demande t-elle.

\- Disons que si je sors en pyjama je risque de chopper la crève. Lui fis-je en sortant un jean et un pull.

Je la vois sourire dans le miroir et sans que je ne m'y attende je la sens se pendre à mon cou, manquant de me faire basculer en arrière. Ses mains sont froides sur mon torse et je ne peux réprimer un frisson.

\- Merci Cato, merci merci merci.

\- Oui, oui je sais. Je suis ton sauveur, ton héros, ton dieu, celui qui illumine tes journées et hante tes rêves maintenant s'il te plait puis je me changer sans me sentir observé ?

\- Ça ne serait pas la première fois que je te verrais torse nu ou en sous vêtements tu sais ? Me fait elle avec son petit sourire en coin.

\- On avait douze ans, maintenant dehors.

\- Tu es pudique avec qui tu veux apparemment.

Je lui lance un coussin qu'elle évite en fermant précipitamment la porte. Elle la rouvre juste pour me tirer la langue et s'en va en courant. J'enfile rapidement mes vêtements et descends au salon, avec la parka de Clove et ses chaussures, qu'elle a oublié. Elle est assise sur le canapé et est en train de se tripoter les cheveux en sifflotant une chanson d'Imagine Dragon. Je lui lance sa veste au visage et enfile blouson, écharpe, bonnet et gants.

Clove met les siens et nous sortons dans la neige. A peine avons-nous poser un pied dehors que nos jeans et nos bottes sont déjà trempés. Surtout Clove qui a de la neige jusqu'aux fesses. Elle commence à avancer et je la suis du regard. Je vais lui demander si elle ne préfèrerais pas rentré.

J'ai juste le temps de prononcer son prénom qu'elle m'envoie une boule de neige en plein dans le visage. Et bien sûr ça l'amuse, elle éclate d'un rire qui résonne dans toute la rue.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien.

On se cour après tout en se lançant dans une bataille de boules de neige comme lorsque l'on était enfants. Je n'ai pas rit comme ça depuis longtemps. Je l'attrape et nous fait basculer dans la neige. Je suis tombé sur elle pendant un instant j'ai cru que je lui avait fait mal, mais elle me sourit.

\- Je t'aime.

Ces mots sont sorties tous seuls et je n'ai rien put faire pour les en empêcher. Les coins de sa bouche retombe et son visage prend une expression troublée. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, comment ais je pu lui jeter ça à la figure comme ça ?

Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Rire et faire croire à une blague ? Elle me frapperait. Lui dire la vérité ?

Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai peur.

\- Je comptais le dire la première, crétin.

Elle attrape mon écharpe et me tire vers elle. Nos lèvres se rencontrent en un baiser qui m'électrifie. Je n'ai jamais rien ressentit de tel et j'adore ça.

XXX

Nous avons dut rentrer à cause de nos vêtements trempés. Je me suis changé et ai prêté un chandail à ma désormais petite amie. Le dire c'est un peu irréel, comme un rêve.

Le feu crépitant dans la cheminé va nous réchauffer mais pour plus de précaution je prépare deux tasses de chocolat chaud. Ça fait plusieurs jours que l'écrin posé sur la table basse traîne dans mon placard et je n'ai pas réussi à le lui donner.

\- Et c'est là que je me rends compte qu'on est plus des enfants. C'est vraiment grand. Lance t-elle timidement en tirant sur le bas du pull qu'elle a revêtue.

Effectivement il est trois fois trop grand pour elle. J'esquisse un sourire, je trouve ça adorable. Je m'allonge à demi sur le canapé et elle vient se blottir contre moi avec les tasses.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir ton côté romantique. Me confit elle.

\- Je te rassure, c'est pareil pour moi.

Elle me lance un regard espiègle, oui je n'ai jamais fait preuve de romantisme. Je bois une gorgé puis repose ma tasse et récupère la petite boite. Clove pose la sienne et s'allonge contre mon torse. Je m'amuses alors avec ses mèches noirs, j'en enroule une autour de mon doigt puis la laisse glisser. J'adore ses cheveux, ils sont magnifiques et je trouve ça amusant.

\- Tu aimes bien mes cheveux apparemment. Me fait elle taquine.

\- Plutôt oui, tu fermerais les yeux pour moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ?

\- T'offrir ton cadeau de noël.

Clove a du mal avec les surprises, elle adore avoir le contrôle et ce genre de chose l'en empêche. Elle me caresse le bras, signe qu'elle a les yeux clos. Je sors de l'écrin une gourmette en argent avec la lettre C gravée sur la plaque.

Enfants, nos parents nous avaient offert la même. On s'amusait à dire que c'était notre lien, bien sûr les autres gamins se moquaient, disaient que c'était étrange mais on s'en fichait. Être amis était tout ce qui comptait. Mais aujourd'hui je l'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Doucement, en prenant tout mon temps, je l'avoue la sentir frustré m'amuses beaucoup, je lui mets le bijou au poignet. Le métal est un peu froid sur sa peau car elle frissonne. Je caresse son bras et embrasse son cou avant de lui murmurer qu'elle peut ouvrir les yeux.

Elle voit le bracelet et se retourne brusquement vers moi, son sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Lèvres qu'elle pose sur les miennes en me plaquant sur le canapé. Je suis un peu surpris de cette réaction mais j'ai l'habitude qu'elle soit un peu brusque.

Je sens ses mains glisser sur mon bras et enserrer mon poignet.

\- Faut vraiment qu'on arrête de toujours penser à la même chose.

Mes yeux se posent sur ses mains qu'elle retire, dévoilant un bracelet identique à celui que je viens de lui offrir, à mon poignet. Nous éclatons de rire. Cette fois ci, c'est moi qui l'embrasse, l'une de ses mèches autour de mon doigt. On reste lover l'un contre l'autre toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce que l'on s'endorme nos doigts entrelacés, les bracelets se cognant.

Je me demande si elle aussi a fait gravé «je t'aime» au dos de la plaque.


End file.
